conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Earth (Reach)
|date = 24 June - 9 July 2127 (15 days and 19 hours) |place = Earth, Sol system |result = Decisive pyrrhic human victory * Destruction of Felesic fleet; * Conclusion of the First Felesic Invasion; * Founding of the International Navy. |combatant1 = United Nations * International Space Agency |combatant2 = Felesic Empire |commander1 = Miranda Alexandra Iturbi Iuliana Iliescu George Pear Abraham Prescott Palyulin Valeryevich Xuan Hao Qiang other military leaders... |commander2 = Felesic fleet commanders |casualties1 = Military: 197,770,064 Civilian:4,706,241,000 |casualties2 = est. 150,000 }} The Battle of Earth (24 June - 9 July 2127) was an engagement between the allied human forces and elements of the invading Felesic fleet, occurring worldwide, but heavily concentrated in Europe and North America, as well as isolated parts of China and Australia. The battle was part of a larger coordinated invasion by extrasolar forces. Marked by an extensive use of weapons of mass destruction, be they nuclear or biochemical, this conflict is regarded as one of the deadliest battles in human history, resulting in the death of nearly five billion humans, of which two hundred million were military personnel. The battle left Earth in a ravaged state, forcing the various human governments to come together to resolve the subsequent issues. The battle ended in a pyrrhic human victory, with all extraterrestrial fleets either crashed or completely destroyed. Prior to their destruction at human hands, the fleet was able to send data back to the mother fleet, which presumably included information about human anatomy, as well as military formations and weak points. Nearly seven years later, the entire fleet entered the Solar system, bringing about another, far more severe invasion. Prelude Historical background In 2125, the International Space Agency, in conjunction with the United Nations Security Council and supported by all of Earth's national governments, launched Project Oort which envisioned the investigation of the Sol Oort cloud by sending one hundred nanoprobes with three hundred-megapixel cameras installed on each. The launch was successful, and the probes departed Earth on October 17, quickly achieving speeding nearing that of light. Less than two days later, on October 19, the ISA laboratory in New Mexico, United States, received an emergency backup signal from the probes, indicating that their operating systems had shut down or had been damaged beyond repair. The Council of the Agency decided to suppress the information an attempt a secret second launch in 2126, which succeeded, just as the first. However, due to the same unknown complications, the probes failed to reach their destination and suffered critical systems failure. Unaware of the phenomenon causing this, the ISA revealed their failure to the world and decided to assemble an investigation team to send to the breaking point. The team went through several simulations and finally departed Earth for the respective point beyond the Kuiper belt on June 13, 2127. For the better part of the journey, communication between Earth and the investigation ship, nicknamed Forward Into Darkness, maintained a decent level of stability. This would change on June 17, four days after departure, when the Forward Into Dawn failed to report the systems status back to Earth. The ISA sent back several emergency messages, followed by a possibility of return back to Earth if the spacecraft's systems were not operable anymore. Communications were never restored, which prompted the ISA to redirect one of its trans-Neptunian telescopes to investigate the matter and possibly pinpoint the location of the ship. All efforts were in vain, as the telescope ceased its imagery five astronomical units from destination. Following continuous failures, all telescopes in the proximity of the phenomenon were redirected to face the respective spot, but without direct optical engagement. However, soon after, on June 20, communications with the ISA's base on Charon are abruptly suspended. Triton and all telescopes in the proximity soon follow. Before the ISA could act, Rhea base is destroyed. However, unlike previous encounters, data was able to reach Earth, which spoke of an unidentified fleet of spaceships firing mass accelerators at Rhea. This information forced the ISA to reveal the danger to the UNSC, which ordered the mobilization of every military in the world, including space forces. First Felesic Invasion After a series of encounters in the Sol system, the ISA would evacuate all top-ranking governmental official to the human colony on Venus, leaving no instructions to direct Earth's militaries. With the unidentified threat approaching humanity's home planet, a provisional military government was formed in Brussels under the banner of the United Nations. On June 22, at 07:18 UTC, the Felesic fleet entered orbit around Earth and began the invasion of the planet. Course Aftermath See also